Get the Girl
by PrincessMoscovitz
Summary: Rebecca innocently decline Logan's request to a date and now Logan's mind is set to get the girl...


**Ok so Logan is shown cool and he always gets the girls in my story so that everything is clear now…**

**Enjoy!**

"Hello" my dad said when he was eating dinner with me and mom. Whenever this happened my mom got perturbed because this is the only time he gives to us.

"Really, well that's great I will be there at ten. Yes, of course. Private schooling is a great idea because my daughter can show them around. Of course she won't mind. Bye." When he was done he put the phone back on the table and then told me

"Rebecca, there are this new boy band that are going to live in LA for a few months and they will be going to your school since there are only 30 students at the hotel school. You will have to help them fit in and there is no excuse young lady." He said in a stern voice. I was going to say I don't want to be the one but when my dad says something it is a must. There are no buts, ifs, or ands so I have to follow what he says. I just nodded and finished my casserole in silence. My dad is an owner of the company Rocque Records and his name is Ronald Adam and he is working with new people everywhere so I have to follow what he says. I really love my dad but I hate it when he is bossy but I follow anyways. All I knew right now that tomorrow was going to be an eventful day and I was positive of that.

The next morning

I woke up and got ready for school. I put on a dark purple top that said too cute to believe and black skinny jeans with my black flats grabbed my bag and went out to the limo. That's right I have to ride in a limo because of my dad. It's weird but very fun. I usually am alone in my car but today as I got in I was greeted with 4 boys my age and they were cute I guess. I saw them and waited with my eyebrow raised. One of the boys quickly said

"Oh, sorry we are Big Time Rush and I am Kendall."" He said with his hand forward. I shook it and one by one I was introduced with the boys. Their names were Kendall who was blond with green eyes, Carlos with Dark brown hair and black eyes, James with brown hair and brown eyes, and the one that caught my eye was Logan who had pitch black hair and black eyes. He had an award winning smile on so I asked

"Why are you smiling like that?" as I said this all the boys groaned.

"Never mind them" Logan said "I was just wondering if you would want to go to the movies sometime" he asked. I was shocked at first because of his straight forwardness but then quickly laughed and said

"Not going to happen, dude." After I said this all the boys stared at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What?" I said confused. And Carlos screamed

"Burn!" and I was still confused and then James broke the silence

"You really don't want to go out with Logan. We are really surprised because Logan always gets the girls." After he said this I laughed again

"I am not like most girls and I will not date any of you, no offence of course." The all nodded and we dropped the subject and they told me about themselves and I told them about me.

Big Time Rush was a group of friends who were from Minnesota and loved hockey. I was a girl from LA who loved drawing. The whole way Logan didn't say a word after the incident and I was wondering what he was thinking. I was about to answer but we came in school and my three best friends surrounded me.

Logan POV

I couldn't believe my ears. She laughed at my face and said no. I wasn't going to back down so easily. I was going to make her mine and I always liked challenges.

Rebecca POV

I introduced my friends with the guys and Jeanette liked James and the same for Carlos and Veronica and Kendall seemed into Jo. We all walked into class and there were tables set with two people in one big table. The teacher said that there is one boy with one girl so that left me and Logan since everyone was occupied and we were partners for the whole year and all classes since our schedules were the same. Great, I thought. I was stuck with the most straight forward person on earth. We sat down and he looked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ms. Collins.

Logan POV

Score! I thought because I was with Rebecca for the whole year. Now I was certain that in a few days I will be going out with her.

Rebecca POV

He kept trying to start a conversation or make me look at him. I kept avoiding him. And finally at lunch he left to go with his friends and my friends and I went to Starbucks for lattes. When we reached there my friends and I ordered and then sat down.

"Why are you ignoring him?" Jo asked me.

"I don't like him. I met him this morning and he asked me out how was I supposed to react?" I asked.

"You could have said yes" said Veronica.

"Yeah, he is so cute and have you looked in his eyes. It is so love at first sight." said Jeanette.

"I don't believe in that stuff and you know it." I said.

"But you should give him a chance. If I were you I would invite him over and get to know him a bit." Jo said .

"Ok, I will invite him to my house if you guys stop bugging me." I snapped.

"Pinky swear" Jeanette whispered.

"Fine, pinky swear" I said. After that we talked about random stuff, drank out lattes and went back to school.

Logan POV

The day ended quickly. I really didn't get to talk to Rebecca after lunch. We were going to our apartment when she stopped me. I looked at her confused.

"Would you like to come over to my house with me today?"

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Do you want to come to my house?" she asked again.

"Um, sure I guess. Let me just text the guys."

After I quickly texted the guys I said

"Lady's first." She rolls her eyes and keeps walking.

Rebecca POV

We reached home and i took him to my reading space in the attic. It's not like a regular attic. I have sofas, lights, a mini fridge which is completely stocked, and a 24 inch plasma screen with cable. It has everything I need. We just sat there doing nothing until he broke the silence with a very unexpected question.

"Why do you hate me? You don't even know me?" I was surprised but I answered his question.

"I don't hate you but I don't like you either. I have a very valid reason to not like you, that reason is that without knowing me you asked me out. No offense but that is kind of slutty behavior. You don't know me but you want to date me."

After I finished my little speech I saw Logan was just in shock.

"That's it?" He asked.

"Yes, and isn't that reason enough?" I asked

"I just have one question. If you know more about me and maybe even like me a bit, would you go out with me?" i was at shock at first then I said

"Maybe." Was all I said.

**I don't know where to take this story any suggestions? Review and tell me please.**

**Happy Readings!**


End file.
